Where is my comb?
by Musicdude212
Summary: What happens when James comb dissappers?
1. Chapter 1

This the first time I worte a play, so here you go my first play.

Where is the Comb?

James: Who is the best looking guy around? (James pulls out a comb from his back pocket)

(James then answers himself in a rougher voice to make his reflection seem like its answering back)

James 2: Your better looking than Brad Pitt. (James combs his hair)

James: Thank You James. (James smiles)

Logan: You know, that spoon is going to explode if you keep talking to it like that. (Logan laughs as James drops spoon and squeals like a girl)

(James bends down to pick up his spoon)

James 2: Don't listen to Logan, James. He is insane.

James: Your right, James.

Logan: I was just kidding buddy. (Logan laughs silently to himself)

(James and Logan hear knocking coming from the door)

James: Logan, will you get the door? (James goes back to combing his hair)

Logan: I'm sorry James I can't.

James: Why?

Logan: I am eating my breakfast.

James: B-bu-but I'm not ready (James sighs) Okay I'll answer it.

(James puts his lucky comb on the counter with the spoon then goes and answers the door to see Adrianna)

James: Hey Adrianna. (James Smiles)

Adrianna: Hi James. (Adriana plays with her black hair)

Adrianna: I was wondering what time we are going to meet up at the pool, to hang out together. (Adrianna smiles)

James: I'm still getting ready, but give me five minutes to meet you at the pool. (James smiles)

Adrianna: Okay, I'll see you in awhile then. (Adrianna smiles)

(James leans into give Adrianna a kiss on the cheek. But Adrianna has already left)

Logan: Aw, poor you. I won't tell Carlos or Kendall about that.

James: Thanks. (James walks to where he set his comb down)

James: WHERE IS MY COMB? (James frantically around for his comb. Instead he finds a card in its place.) What is this?

(Logan looks at James)

Logan: What is it?

James: It's a card with a riddle on it.

(Logan reads over James shoulder)

James: What does, "who's the fairest of them all, is the answer to were your missing lucky comb lies." supposed to mean (James gives Logan a confussed look)

Logan: What is so hard about that riddle? It's a quote from Snow White. You use this object every day.

James: Ohhh. It's the mirror right.

Logan: Right.

(James runs to mirror and looks for his comb)

James: ITS NOT HERE. MY LUCKY COMB IS NOT HERE! (James shouts at Logan)

Logan: Look another clue. (Logan picks up a card with another riddle on it)

James: WHAT ANOTHER STUPID CLUE! I WANT MY COMB BACK!

Logan: What about Adrianna? She's waiting for you at the pool.

James: I NEED MY COMB THOUGH! READ ME THE OTHER CLUE, BEFORE I BITE YOU!

Logan: Okay calm down. It says, "Where do you store something that two plus two equals"?

James: Sounds like something Carlos would write. So I'm thinking fish.

Logan: You have a good point. (Logan is trying not to laugh)

(James runs to the fish in the fridge to find a clue)

James: ANOTHER STUPID CLUE!

Logan: Looks like it. What does it say?

James: It says, "Now it's time to find your comb, but first you better wear your Cuda or lose the girl you love."

Logan: You should get this one easy, but hurry though. (Logan looks out the window)

James: It's my Cuda body spray. Why?

Logan: The new guy is flirting with Adrianna.

(James runs to his room)

James: IT'S NOT HERE LOGAN!

(James comes out of his room with another clue)

Logan: Really, another one? (Logan holds back his laugh)

James: forget it for now. I'm going to hang out with Adrianna.

Logan: Yeah. I'll look for it while you hang out with her.

James: Okay.

(James walks out the door, to the pool)

Logan: Well he choose Adrianna over his lucky comb.

(Logan pulls out James' lucky comb from his back pocket and laughs.)

Writers note: This is the first time I wrote a play. Tell me what you think. I'm having doubts that I wrote something good. But I like it. Thank you for reading it.


	2. Author Note

I am having issues writeing this. If you want to help by giving me an idea or if you want to adopt this story send me a pm. I will talk to whoever wants this. PM me please.


End file.
